Folhas Mortas
by The Shadowy Cat
Summary: Seu riso, sempre ecoando, agora eu percebo que era a única coisa que mantinha esse jardim vivo. Suas brincadeiras, seu cuidado, seus caprichos, seus sorrisos. Tudo isso era o que dava cor ao mundo que nós havíamos criado. - sev x lily -


**N/A: **Essa é a primeira fic praticamente canon que eu escrevo. Tem um ship plausível e uma estória também plausível, mesmo que isso seja um milagre! Participante do I Challenge de Ficlets do Fórum Grimmauld Place.

**Nota: **Thai, fique sabendo que você é uma mestra linda e maravilhosa, tá/coro ao fundo: puxa-sacoooo!/

**Disclaimer: **Esses personagens não pertencem a mim (quem dera pertencessem!). São todos da Tia Jô, eu só os uso para fazê-los sofrer com minhas fics.

**Folhas Mortas**

_"E o meu jardim da vida  
Ressecou, morreu  
Do pé que brotou Maria  
Nem margarida nasceu."_  
(Tim Maia – Flor de Liz)

Dizem que nunca se percebe o quanto alguma coisa é valiosa até perdê-la. Eu, infelizmente, sou uma vítima do ditado que considerava tolo. Eu não havia percebido o quanto você significava para mim, até hoje, até esse momento, a hora em que eu a perdi para todo o sempre.

Acho que esperei tempo demais para acreditar naquilo que comentavam; ou então apenas demorei a deixar a ignorância de lado e me forçar a acreditar. Você vai se casar. Com meu pior inimigo, o cara que durante tantos anos você rejeitou, para quem você fez questão de demonstrar seu desprezo.

Como isso aconteceu? Eu não faço a mínima idéia. Mas dói. Dói muito saber que você está para passar sua vida inteira ao lado de um homem que se não eu. O que ele tem de tão especial? Você não me falava, sempre, que ele não passava de um estúpido arrogante? Então por quê agora, dentro da igreja que badala os sinos, Potter certamente espera por você, vestido com um ridículo terno e gravata?

São tantas perguntas cujas respostas eu nunca poderei saber, assim como são muitas as coisas que eu deveria ter dito. Tantas palavras das quais me arrependo de não ter pronunciado, e outras que te feriram por terem sido proferidas. Será que um dia você me perdoará pelas vezes em que te machuquei? Acho que nunca irei saber a resposta para isso também.

Talvez, um dia, eu tenha a chance de contar a você o que eu sinto; só não falei antes por puro medo e vergonha do que os meus supostos amigos iriam achar. Mesmo porque esta é a primeira vez que sinto isso dentro de mim, primeira vez que sinto isso por alguém, primeira vez que _amo_ alguém.

Espere. Você acaba de chegar. Está linda...como sempre esteve. Mas está diferente do que era antes. Talvez seja porque usa um vestido de noiva todo branco com pequenos bordados de strass que brilham á luz do sol, sendo que posso enxergar o reflexo de onde estou escondido. Ou ainda pode ser por causa dos seus cabelos ruivos que eu sei serem lisos e compridos, mas que estão presos em um elegante penteado. Mas quem sabe, é porque seus lábios cor-de-cereja finos e delicados estão esboçando um sorriso tímido que tantas vezes havia sido dirigido a mim. Ou talvez, porque seus olhos cor de esmeralda que eu tanto aprecio estejam faiscando com uma intensidade que eu só havia visto quando você e eu estávamos no nosso jardim.

É...o nosso jardim. _Nosso._ Será que você se lembra dele? Acho que sim. Gosto de acreditar que não foi mera coincidência você ter escolhido se casar justamente na igreja que fica em frente a ele. O jardim que nós sempre íamos quando éramos mais novos, se lembra disso? Antes de você se afastar de mim e se aproximar do _"Potter-arrogante-e-prepotente"_, conforme você mesma dizia naqueles tempos. Tempos em que nós dois confiávamos um no outro, confidenciando segredos, deitados sobre a grama verde e aveludada que a primavera fazia nascer em nosso jardim.

Você acabou de entrar na igreja; vislumbro pouco nitidamente a figura de Potter te esperando atravessar o tapete vermelho na direção dele, mas logo as portas de mármore se fecham e não consigo enxergar mais nada.

Viro-me, deixando minha visão ser substituída pela do lugar onde nós havíamos ido tantas vezes antes. É o nosso jardim, mas está muito diferente do que era na nossa infância. Diferente como você; _diferente por causa de você._

A luz fraca do amanhecer ilumina as flores que você havia plantado. Lírios. Sua flor predileta. Eu ainda relembro de quando você me mostrou como o reflexo do sol da manhã nas pétalas brancas causavam um efeito lindo de se admirar.

_- Sev, venha cá! – chamou uma garotinha ruiva, com brilhantes olhos verdes. _

_- Que foi, Lils? – um garoto de cabelos pretos que iam até os ombros e olhos escuros aproximou-se. _

_- Olha só – comentou ela sorrindo animada, apontando para algumas flores brancas que havia no chão. _

_- São os lírios que você plantou. Eu já os vi. – respondeu o menino com pouco caso. _

_- Sev, deixa de ser chato! – Lily riu, deitando-se no chão e puxando-o para se deitar ao lado dela. – Observe o céu. O sol está nascendo, e logo os raios de luz vão atingir os meus lírios. _

_- E daí? – perguntou Severus. _

_- E dai – a ruiva falou sentando-se ainda com um sorriso estampado na face – Que o reflexo do sol nos lírios é lindo! Olhe só! _

_Lily puxou o amigo pela mão para ele sentar-se e apontou para as flores. Alguns raios tímidos de sol haviam acabado de tocar suas pétalas, fazendo com que elas parecessem refulgir ainda mais. _

_- São lindas, não são? – perguntou Lily olhando fascinada para o fenômeno, os olhos adquirindo um brilho intenso e o sorriso maior que nunca. Severus voltou seu olhar para ela. _

_- São... – e foi com dificuldade que ele deixou de acrescentar "como você"._

Ah, Lily, como eu gostaria de poder reviver momentos como esse com você. Mas já faz tantos anos desde que viemos aqui pela última vez...

Saio andando, e as folhas secas que cobrem o chão estalam conforme piso sobre elas. A grama já não está verde como antes, os seus lírios não refulgem mais ao sol. Olhando em volta, vejo a amoreira em que tantas vezes nós havíamos subido, mas agora ela está seca, sem folhas, apenas um feio pedaço de madeira. Então, de repente, a verdade me atravessa como uma faca gelada, e sinto medo.

Você nunca mais vai voltar ao jardim. Você vai embora. Você vai se casar. E eu nunca mais vou poder ouvir sua risada.

Me aproximo do canteiro onde os seus lírios jazem mortos e pego um deles com delicadeza. Tudo está sem vida, você não está mais aqui para regar as plantas e trazer alegria ao jardim com seu riso. Eu nunca cuidei dele, era sempre você que, com um sorriso estampado no rosto, apanhava o regador e molhava as flores e árvores.

Não será agora que eu cuidarei do jardim, pois eu não tenho a sua alegria, o seu riso. Eu só tenho medo, e o medo não é o que fará a natureza voltar a florescer. Sinto medo ao pensar que suas risadas altas, que iluminavam esse jardim e trazia vida à essas plantas, nunca mais será ouvida por aqui.

O que será do nosso jardim? Ele vai continuar assim? O quê você faria se visse no que ele se transformou agora? Muitas perguntas enchem minha mente e mais uma vez eu não sei as respostas. O medo se espalha, escorrendo como gelo pelo meu sangue, quando meus olhos passeiam mais uma vez para o que antes fora um lugar de vida. E o motivo dessa vida, e agora da falta dela, se chama Lily Evans.

Seu riso, sempre ecoando, agora eu percebo que era a única coisa que mantinha esse jardim vivo. Suas brincadeiras, seu cuidado, seus caprichos, seus sorrisos. Tudo isso era o que dava cor ao mundo que nós havíamos criado.

Tanto tempo faz desde que sua risada cortou esse ar pela última vez. E nunca mais voltará, porque as esperanças se esgotaram no momento em que você botou os pés no tapete cor de sangue daquela igreja.

Largando o lírio junto ao que restou dos outros no chão seco, viro-me para a igreja. As portas já foram abertas; você e Potter estão de braços dados descendo as escadas. Acabou, não é? Seu rosto iluminado e suas ações carinhosas agora pertencem ao cara que está ao seu lado. E não sou eu.

Não consigo mais suportar; saio andando na direção oposta, dando as costas a você; atravessando o jardim sem vida. Sem um último olhar para trás, passo pelo portão que separa nosso jardim do resto do mundo. Deixando para trás apenas as folhas mortas de um amor não correspondido. E penso ter ouvido a sua risada.


End file.
